The Random Date Series: Mike
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Part two! this one picks up mere minutes where the last left off...this is told in Cassidy's point of view. Enjoy, Review, and comment, please! (one-shot)


A Random Date with Michael Nesmith in the Point of view of Cassidy. By Ashleigh

"Ashleigh!" I whined, "I can't believe you told Peter I like Mike!"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" she asked with a frown.

"What's wrong?" I repeated her question back to her, "You mean you can't see what's wrong with telling Mike's best friend that I like him?"

"Not when I'm trying to help you get a date with him." She responded opening the fridge for something to eat.

I just sighed and gave up, "Fine, fine, how are you and your new boyfriend gonna help me get a date with Michael?" I asked rolling my eyes as she brightened up when I called Peter her boyfriend.

"Well," she said, "Peter and Mike are in a band with two other guys, and they are playing at Kip's tomorrow night."

"But we have to work." I stated stupidly.

"Duh, that means we get to wait on them when they finish their set." She smiled wickedly, "and that means you'll have to talk to Mike."

"But I can't talk to him," I whined, "You know what happens when I try. I freeze up and I can't get anything to come out."

"You can talk when boys talk first, right?" she asked sitting down with a bowl of ice-cream.

I nodded as she went on, "So we'll go over there together, and I'll start the conversation, and then let him talk to you, its quiet simple."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "Simple for you, your not the one who has to talk to a cute guy you don't really even know."

"No I don't, but I did when I ran into Peter at the store…" she said in a sing song voice as she bounded up the stairs to go to bed.

I moaned already dreading what could possibly go wrong the next day, and unfortunately for me, it came entirely too fast.

I was out of bed and at work within minutes it seems. I found I got off work right as The Monkees went on to play, I thought maybe I could get out of there before they got there, but was proved wrong when Peter stopped me at the door when they got there and I attempted to leave.

"Oh, hi Cassidy," he said with a smile.

"Hi Peter." I grumbled and moved out of the doorway so he could lead the rest of his band mates to the bandstand.

"Is Ashleigh around here somewhere?" Peter asked looking around for her.

I nodded, "yep, she just clocked it; she'll be out in a minute."

"Good." He said returning to his friends. I knew he was talking about me because he pointed in my direction and they all looked at me even Mike. I rolled my eyes at them and sat down at a random empty table.

I saw Ashleigh come out, she saw me and came over to me, "you know that's where The Monkees are reserved to sit right?" she could barely hold in her laughter as Peter came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Ashleigh." He said when she turned around. He kissed her once and let her go, "where are we sittin?"

"Right here." She responded gesturing to the table I was still sitting at.

"Groovy," Peter grinned at me and called the other three over, "Ashleigh and Cassidy, these are my friends, Davy Jones," He pointed to a short guy with straight brown hair then to a tall guy with dark eyes and dark curly hair, "This is Micky Dolenz, and this is Mike Nesmith." Peter glanced at me and grinned when I didn't look Mike in the face.

"Great." Ashleigh said smiling at Peter, "I'm the one who'll be your waitress, so if you need anything, then just call me, kay?"

"Ok." Peter said smiling she kissed his cheek before going back into the kitchen, leaving me to fend for myself.

"So what did you say your name was again?" Micky asked me.

"I didn't Peter did, but its Cassidy." I said glancing at Mike.

"So you can talk…" Mike muttered when I caught him eye, he winked showing he meant no harm. I almost melted into my seat, but luckily Peter said something and brought Mike's attention away from my flushed cheeks.

"Why don't we go finish setting up?" he said sending me a glance.

"Alright, but Mike," Davy said, "You are set up, so you stay here and talk to Cassidy."

"But, I was gonna help you guys…" Mike stopped complaining when he saw me watching my lap, "Oh alright." Peter smiled and walked away giving Mike a knowing look.

"So…Cassidy," he said, "I've seen you around here before. You're a waitress right?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I've seen you around here a lot too." I was referring to all the time I spent staring at him from wherever I happened to be standing when he came in.

"You friend has tried to introduce us before." He said remembering that horrible day when Ashleigh brought me over to his table and tried to get me to talk to him.

"I know." I said glancing up at him. His eyes were on me and a smile was on his face.

"You sure don't talk a lot do you?" he said with a light chuckle.

"Well, I normally talk a lot more." I said, "Except…" I stopped myself from telling him my feelings for him.

"Except…?" he wanted me to finish my sentence.

"Never mind…" I mumbled.

"Ok," Mike was out of words, he couldn't think of anything else to say. Suddenly music started to play form the juke box in the corner. Mike grinned at me and held out his hand, "You wanna dance?"

"Uh…" I didn't know what else to say, "Um… sure."

He smiled and took my hand. I got all tingly when he put his hand on my hip and held my hand in his. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"You any good at dancing?" he asked still smiling down at me. He wasn't much taller than me, but there definitely was a height difference between us.

"Not really, but I'm better than Ashleigh." I said with a slight giggle.

"Well I don't dance much, but I know how to." He said looking around and noticing Peter giggling as he watched us dance. I giggled as Mike turned his attention back to me and grinned. I felt my face flush as I smiled back awkwardly.

"You seem to be dancing just fine to me…" I said. His thumb rubbed my hip gently, sending tingles through my whole body. I swallowed hard and looked into his deep dark brown eyes and felt myself getting lost, and not being able to look away. He looked back at me and leaned down slowly trying to build some sort of anticipation. It worked, but right as our lips where about to meet there was a loud scream of a microphone and we jumped away form each other.

I saw Mike's cheeks were redder then mine have ever gotten, as he looked to see what happened.

"Sorry Mike." Peter said sheepishly looking over at the two of us. If it was even possible Mike's cheeks burned an even brighter shade of red. I felt my own cheeks getting hot and went to sit back down at the table.

I seriously felt like crying, and I didn't even care if anyone saw me.

I was so close to getting to feel what it was like to kiss him. Something I'd been dreaming about for months. I sighed when Mike sat down across from me. He look as if he could kill Peter, he probably would if they didn't have to play a show in a few more minutes.

He watched me as I put my hands on the table and tapped my fingers in concentration to keep my self from looking at him, because I knew I would _definitely _cry if I did that. He reached out and casually pulled my hands toward him. He looked at them and rubbed them softly as he held them tight in his own hands like they were the most important thing in the world.

He looked at me and looked like he might say something, but once again, Peter interrupted, "Uh, Mike?"

Mike glared in Peter's direction, "What?"

"You ready to play?" Peter asked only just then did he notice our hands, "Geez I really need to stop picking stupid times to interrupt." He mumbled as he walked away.

"I'll be right back." Mike said quietly letting go of my hands and getting up on the stage.

I nodded and sighed and closed my eyes as the first song played.

I looked at them when Mike started to sing. He looked right at me as he sang the word to my new favorite song:

_I know that something very strange_

_Just happened to my brain_

_I'm either feelin very good _

_Or else I am insane_

_The seeds of doubt you planted_

_Have started to grow wild_

_And I feel that I must yield_

_Before the wisdom of a child_

I couldn't help but look back at him as he sang the chorus to me, not knowing how much I wanted him to stop right there so I could kiss him.

_And its love you bring_

_No that I can't deny_

_With your wing_

_I can learn to fly_

_Sweet young thing_

Peter and Davy came in on back up making the song ten times better then it already was.

_People try and talk to me_

_Their words are ugly sounds_

_But I resist all their attempts _

_To try and bring me down_

_Turned unto the sunset_

_Like I've never been before_

_And I listen for you footsteps_

_And a knock upon the door_

For some reason I expected Mike to look away at some point in the song, but was proved completely wrong when he finished the song with out breaking any eye contact with me at all.

_And its love you bring_

_No that I can't deny_

_With your wings_

_I can learn to fly_

_Sweet young thing_

He played a quick little guitar solo in eagerness to get down to me, and then finished the song.

_And its love you bring_

_With dreams of bluer skies_

_All of these thing_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sweet young thing_

_Sweet young thing…augh_

I finally broke the eye contact when he winked at me again and smile I huge smile in my direction. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes again letting the song sink in as Micky started to sing the next song. I took a deep breath and looked back at Mike. He saw me and smiled again as I watched his fingers move quickly across the neck of his Gretsch easily. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but failed with every new chord. He was truly amazing at playing the guitar.

I listened to the rest of the set, but only to the parts that involved Mike and his guitar. When they where finished I restrained myself from running to him as he took his pretty little time making his way to the table.

Ashleigh got to the table before Mike did, "so do you guys want anything?"

"Sure," Micky said, "I don't care what I have."

"We'll just get some cokes." Davy said, "You want anything Cassidy?"

I was too busy watching Mike to really understand what he said until Micky said, "Yes, she'll have one tall Texan please."

I turned my gaze to him and blushed deeply as Mike sat down so close to me we were practically on top of each other. He put his arm around my shoulders and frowned, "Why are you so red?" he asked me.

Micky and Davy busted out in laughter as I tried to answer, "Uh, well, they were making fun of me…" I muttered lowering my eyes to the table.

I didn't see it but he cocked an eyebrow at the two laughing boys telling them to stop with his eyes.

They did but not until Mike pulled me closer to him. Every inch of me shivered at our closeness.

"Coke alright with everybody?" Ashleigh asked. Everyone nodded and she went off to place the order.

"So, Cassidy," Peter said, "How did we sound?"

"Oh, well I think everyone seemed to like you guys." I responded trying to hide the fact that I only paid attention to Mike.

"Yeah," Ashleigh said coming back with the drinks, "But Cassi wouldn't know she was too busy staring at a certain guy the whole time." she sent wink in Mike and my direction. Mike already knew I was staring at him the whole time, because he stared at me practically the whole time too, but I still couldn't help but blush a little bit.

The jukebox started up again and Mike gave me a look that said, 'let's go dance…' I nodded and he pulled me to the dance floor with a smile.

He didn't say anything until I was smiling again.

"Did you like the first song?" he asked over the loud music. My smile grew as I nodded rapidly.

"It was…I don't even think there are words for it."

"Well I sang it for you." He said quietly in my ear. He kissed it gently making me shiver when he pulled back.

I didn't know what to say to him. I knew he had sung it to me, but how do I respond to something like that?

He looked like he was trying to decide what to do next when he looked to the others at the table.

"Do you wanna go out side and…talk?" he asked looking back to me.

It looked like he wanted to say something else in the place of talk, but I agreed anyway.

"Sure, we can go out to the back." I suggested. He nodded and I pulled him through the diner, and into the kitchen, through the back door.

It closed behind us with a loud bang, but Mike didn't care. He pounced right to what he was trying to do before they played their first set.

I was surprised at him as he wrapped his arms around me as his mouth consumed mine with a greater passion that I had only heard about. My arms went around his neck and my hands went into his hair.

His kiss got more and more intense when he deepened it and pushed me up against the wall.

Suddenly the door opened and Micky started to speak, "Alright Mike-," he stopped as we jumped away from each other again, both red in the face, "sorry guys…" he muttered.

"It alright Mick," Mike said quietly. How was he able to speak after that? He blew the air out of his cheeks and said, "I'll be there in a minute…"

Micky nodded and glanced at me before going back inside.

I looked at Mike and put my arms back around him, causing him to smile warmly at me. He leaned down and kissed me again.

"Um…Cassidy?" he said licking his lips, "I gotta go and play some more."

"OH!" I said, "I totally forgot about that!" he laughed at me and pulled me inside. Through the warm kitchen and all the way up to the bandstand. He gave me another kiss before climbing up and strapping on his guitar. Micky grinned at him from behind his drum set. I giggled when Mike blushed a deep shade of red when Peter nudged him with his elbow.

Mike smiled at me as the first song started and Micky started to sing.

_Sometime in the morning_

_A simple thought will occur to_

_And you hold her _

_And tell her all the things_

_You never told her_

_Your love has shown me things_

_I never thought I could see_

_I didn't know_

_It could be done so easily _

_I didn't know _

_Your word is for me_

_Sometime in the evening _

_You're sitting there by the fireside_

_And she'll touch you_

_And you will realize how much _

_You never new before_

_How much you couldn't see_

_You didn't know_

_It could be done so easily_

_Now you know_

_She's all a girl could be_

_Now in her child like eyes _

_You'll see the beauty there_

_You know it was always there_

_And you need no longer wear a disguise_

_Sometime in the morning _

_You'll just reach out _

_And she will be there_

_Closer to summer air_

_Sometime in the morning_

_She will be there_

_Sometime in the morning_

_She will be there_

When the song ended I noticed that Ashleigh was standing next to me and smiling brightly, "See I told you." She said putting her arm around me in a sideways hug, "And he even chose that song to play for you."

"But he didn't even sing it." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"I didn't say he sang it to you, I said he wanted to play it for you." She said rolling her eyes back at me. I just sighed and looked back up at Mike as he stepped up to the microphone, "Ok, well this is our last song for the night, so try not get up and leave just yet." I giggled at him as he continued, "This song isn't one of ours actually, it is a Beatle song, but I will be singing it. I want this song to go to somebody special to me, so she has to pay really close attention, because I want her to sing along." He winked at me and started playing 'I wanna hold your hand' my favorite Beatles song.

He put his own little twang on it as he sang the words to me with a smile on his face the whole time.

Peter and Micky did the back up on this particular song and Davy got everyone to clap along with the music. When the song came to an end every one clapped loudly in applause. Mike hurried off the stage and I hugged him tight.

"Oh, Mike," I said into his shoulder, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He pulled away and smiled, "You're welcome Cassidy." I hugged him again and he nuzzled my neck and kissed my cheek. He made his way to my mouth, but he only gave me a small peck as the other three came up to us.

"Hey, Cassi," Ashleigh said, "I invited the guys to come over to our pad and hang out for a bit, that alright?"

I glanced at Mike and grinned, "It's definitely alright with me if they come over, as long as they don't plan on leaving for a while."

Mike wrapped an arm around my waist and laughed, "Well, I think we can manage that."

Suddenly Kip yelled for Ashleigh in the kitchen, "I'll be right back!"

She ran for Kip, while Peter Micky and Davy all went to pack up all their instruments.

"So how long do you want us to stay?" Mike asked me as he led me to the door.

I giggled and said, "How long do you wanna stay?"

"I don't want to ever leave you." He nuzzled my neck again. I giggled again and put my arms around his neck.

"That's fine by me." he smiled and kissed me several times before he gave me a real kiss that could cause mountains to crumble.

"All right then," he said, "How about I spend the night. I think Peter was planning on it anyway, so why not me too?"

I smiled at him, "You can stay, but only if you promise to keep me warm." I kissed him again.

"How warm?" he asked slyly as the others came outside.

"Whoa, there cowboy," Ashleigh said, "You better not get too warm."

Mike and I laughed and he helped the other guys pack up the car. When I got into our car Mike came and said, "We'll just follow you guys, kay?"

"Kay." I said. I couldn't help but smile at him and watch him walk back to his car.

When we got back to our place, Ashleigh informed me that her sister, Robyn and friend Wilbur were coming for a visit sometime in the morning, so I couldn't get too crazy if the house was gonna be clean for them.

Mike and I stayed as close together as possible for the rest of the night. When Davy and Micky went home and Ashleigh and Peter went to bed, Mike and I went up to my room and cuddled under my soft warm blankets.

No need to worry about being cold AT ALL.

The END!


End file.
